It's Not Christmas!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Mukahi wonders. Shishido brings negativity. Ootori is offended. Yuushi just doesn't care. Hiyoshi doesn't realize there's no practice. Should I even go on? [T for cursing]


It's Not Christmas!

A strange idea I made up at lunch...

* * *

"Hey, hey, Shishido," Gakuto whispered to him in the library.

Shishido turned from the "book" (COMIC) he was reading and said, "What?"

"Should I get Santa rice crackers if I don't have cookies?" Gakuto asked.

"..."

"Should I?"

"What. The. Hell. It's September and you're talking about Santa?!"

Gakuto looked offended. "Well excuse me for celebrating earlier!"

"...Gakuto. It's SEPTEMBER! What part of that did you not get?! Christmas isn't until three MONTHES!" Shishido cried.

"...Do you like, hate Santa or something?" Gakuto asked while reading a piece of paper.

"..."

Gakuto suddenly gasped. "Oh my... you couldn't mean... you don't believe in Santa! How could you Shishido!"

Shishido just gave Gakuto the "..." look.

"Yuushi! Yuushi! Shishido doesn't believe in Santa!!" Gakuto cried as he tugged Oshitari's shirt.

Yuushi gave Gakuto the "And I care why?" look.

"Ok, why is everyone giving me looks?! I know I'm a cute lovable person, but please! I don't need fan boys!" Mukahi was practically waving his arms around.

"Ew, like I would fan boy over YOU." Shishido said. He resumed his comic reading.

Gakuto frowned. He turned to Yuushi once again. "Oi, Yuushi! Should I give Santa rice crackers if I didn't have cookies?"

"Mukahi-san is making cookies?" Ootori asked as he took a seat across from (HIS) Shishido.

"No, no Choutaro! I'm trying to figure out what I would give Santa if I ran out of cookies!" Gakuto explained.

"...Mukahi-san... it's September."

Shishido scoffed from behind the book. "That's what I told him."

"I like getting ready for things, ok?" Gakuto said. "Sheesh!"

"Ano... Shouldn't you be preparing Oshitari-san's birthday more than Christmas?" Ootori asked. "And Shishido-san's and yours!"

"Oi, if you're talking about birthdays near this time, then Ore-sama should be included." Atobe said after taking a seat next to Ootori. (Across from Gakuto)

"Ah, Atobe-san's birthday is on October 4th," Ootori said. "Atobe-san, I will make something nice for you if you want."

Atobe smirked. "Ah, you will? Ore-sama is glad some body would give him a birthday present besides his millions of fan girls."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "I heard from Yanagi from Rikkaidai that Oshitari might get more presents than you."

Atobe stopped smirking. "What? How dare he! Ore-sama is loved by all!"

Gakuto coughed. "We were talking about ME. Not you guys!"

"Oh yeah, the Christmas thingy..." Shishido whispered. "Darn it... he still remembered."

"Anyways, Atobe, do you think rice crackers would be good for Santa? I mean, he does have to keep his weight since he's already that fat."

Ootori gasped. "Mukahi-san! Santa is _not_ fat! How could you!"

"Oh come on! He like, doesn't work except for one day! How can a guy NOT get fat?!" Gakuto cried. Amazing how the library doesn't care if the regulars shout anymore, isn't it?

Ootori stood up. "Mukahi-san! Santa is definitely NOT fat!! He's just..." He tried to think up a word. "...chubby."

"I'm telling you, Choutaro! Santa weights over two hundred pounds!"

"Mukahi-san! That's very offensive!! It's not nice!!" By now, Choutaro was literally shouting in the library.

"Rice crackers it is then!" Gakuto shouted as well. He scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

Shishido noticed the paper and snatched it away. "Hmm... 'Dear fat dude, I have bean a gewd boy so gimme all your presences.' ...What the hell Gakuto? You misspelled 'been', 'good', and 'presents'! I can't believe you're a third year!"

"Hey! It's a violation of privacy!!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"Amazing how you know what violation means..." Shishido mumbled.

"Mukahi-san is NOT a good boy! He called Santa fat!" Ootori said.

Jiroh popped outta nowhere and asked, "Eh? Something about Sanada?"

Atobe had a thought. "Sanada as Santa? Ore-sama finds it hard to imagine..."

_"Santa! I want a race car!" Exclaimed a small six year old. _

_"No, run two thousand laps." Grumbled a frowning Sanada in a Santa suit._

_The small child started to cry. _

"...Ok, Atobe. Never tell that story again..." Gakuto said. "It was weird."

"Jiroh started it. Ore-sama was just continuing the conversation like what normal people do."

"Aw Atobe, that was mean," Jiroh said. "It's like saying we aren't normal!"

"Ore-sama apologizes... to Jiroh."

"Ok, Sanada would make a bad Santa..." Gakuto said. "But I really just wanted to know what I would do if I ran outta cookies..."

"Oi Oshitari, Ore-sama thinks you aren't participating."

Yuushi looked up from his book, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "...Do I have to participate?"

"Yes, or you're out the team." Atobe said.

"...Fine."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Santa would be eating bread." Yuushi said. One would doubt that he was taking this seriously...

"..."

"Bread?" Gakuto asked.

"Yeah, bread because it's healthy and stuff." Oshitari said. "Can I read now?"

Jiroh bounced around excitedly. "Oh oh!! He would eat yummy pocky!!! Or! Or! CAKE! OH! I KNOW!! CANDY!!!"

"..."

"WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT MARUI BOY!!!" Gakuto shouted in Jiroh's face.

"...but pocky is yummy..." Jiroh said quietly.

"Gakuto, run 300 laps for yelling at Jiroh." Atobe ordered. "NOW."

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT DAMN COOKIES!! AND THEN YOU ALL TALK ABOUT BIRTHDAYS AND STUFF!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!?!" Gakuto continued screaming.

Shishido got out his seat, put his book away, and left. Ootori followed behind afterwards. Atobe decided to take Jiroh for some after-lunch pre-dinner food. (Yeah, it was after lunch, but before dinner!) Oshitari moved to a new seat.

"--YOU MAKE FUN OF MY WRITING!! I'M A GENIUS! I DON'T NEED NO HELP!!!--" Gakuto continued screaming.

The librarian sighed. She called the cops. "The red head is at it again. Yes, the library. He's screaming about Santa. Thanks... again." She hung up and resumed her reading.

* * *

"Gekokujyou... where is everyone?" Hiyoshi asked. The whole tennis courts were empty. Perhaps he was gone longer then he thought? Or that he forgot today they didn't have practice.

He shrugged. "Practice at home again. Gekokujyou..."

A siren was going off behind the school, where the library was.

Hiyoshi didn't need to guess. "Mukahi-san is at it again..."

* * *

Fin.

I hope I didn't offend anyone... if I did, I would gladly take it down. Thanks for reading!


End file.
